Codex: The Heretics of Harmony
by SuperSaiyanDiclonius
Summary: The following documents detail all recorded information on the heretical warband known as the Heretics of Harmony, and are for authorized personnel only


**_Codex: The Heretics of Harmony_**

The following codex is a detailed description of all known information regarding the heretical astartes warband known as the Heretics of Harmony. Warning: this information is for authorized personnel only.

**_Origins:_** The traitors in question are known to have once been sons of the XVIIth legion.

After the burning of Monarchia, a Battle Barge containing 800 Word Bearers dissappeared into the Warp. The vessel, presumed lost forever, reemerged in the seventh century of the 41st millennium, forever changed.

It has yet to be determined what led to the change, and Chaos Corruption has long since been disproven, but the Word Bearers upon the Battle Barge: _Celestial Light_ now wear dark purple power armor with their legion emblem replaced by a hexagon bearing six colored gems and the Imperial Aguila replaced by two horned winged equines, one ivory white and the other midnight blue.

The most disturbing change about this warband is the confirmation that they do worship a heretical diety, though one that the Imperium has never encounter before: The Spirit of Harmony.

**_Behavior:_** The Heretics of Harmony, named for their false god, are the most peculiar traitor marines ever to be encountered.

There is little need for concern when they are spotted, for they tend to avoid conflict with the Imperium, and have never once raided a vulnerable world.

However, experience has taught the Imperium that mistaking their kindness for weakness can be a fatal mistake.

In the year 837 M41, A planet believed lost to an Ork Waaagh! had been sentenced to Exterminatus by the Marines Malevolent. However, as the astartes prepared to bombard the planet, _Celestial Light_ emerged from the Warp and assulted the loyalist battle barge with devastating effect, forcing the Marines Malevolent to retreat whilst the Heretics of Harmony deployed onto the planet's surface and routed the Orks, suffering numerous casualties and only taking with them volunteers and young boys who had been orphaned by the greenskins before returning to their ship and fleeing. The Inquisition found no signs of heresy among the planet's populace, and to this day fail to comprehend the actions of the Heretics of Harmony.

This aggressive obsession with protecting those left defenseless has led them to multiple conflicts with xenos and traitor warbands, the most noteworthy occuring two years prior to the incident with the Marines Malevolent.

A planet beset by Drukari raiders and defended by the Salamanders found themselves reinforced by the Heretics of Harmony.

A captain of the loyalist astartes brought in a Heretic's corpse to be examined. He reported that the traitor died after recklessly protecting a young girl caught in the crossfire, turning his back to the enemy firing line as he picked up the child and ran towards the Salamanders, dying from his injuries after handing the girl to the very captain reporting his death.

The best theory to support the actions of these heretics came from the words of an Inquisitor who had spent time with the Rough Riders of Attila. "Breaking a horse ensures it's loyalty until you no longer hold power over it, bonding with a horse ensures it's loyalty remains long after you pass away."

**_Recruitment:_** In an attempt to gather information on this new enemy, a young Inquisitor made the reckless decision of contacting the Heretics and asking them outright. To the absolute shock of all, the Heretics accepted.

The Heretics of Harmony allowed _Celestial Light_ to be surrounded by a fleet of Salamanders, who respected the traitors after the incident with the Drukari, and permitted the Inquisitor: Thrakus Malachi, to interrogate them.

Inquisitor Malachi found himself speaking with six astartes, each leading the Cults of Harmony (See Hierarchy).

Among the various issues discussed by the Inquisitor and the Heretics, chief among them was their method of recruitment. In particular, why the dead astartes recovered previously had the Geneseed of a Night Lord.

The Heretics happily showed Malachi the answer to his question...and what he saw unnerved him.

The Heretics of Harmony use a combination of Witchcraft and medicine to 'Disillusion' other astartes. Removing mental programmings and restoring lost memories, giving the transhuman warriors mortal minds once again.

While Traitor Marines are primarily sought for Disillusioning, members of more aggressive and fanatical loyalist chapters, such as the Black Templars, are also targeted for Disillusioning.

However, what is most intriguing to the Inquisition is when Malachi observed the Cult Leaders using Arcane artifacts called The Elements of Harmony to Disillusion and _Purify_ a squad of Death Guard Plague Marines.

While several of the Disillusioned join the warband, especially from among other traitors, Malachi reported a great many asking him for a chance at Repentance, and even a few who begged him for the Emperor's Mercy.

Surprisingly, the Heretics allowed the Inquisitor to give judgment to all who asked it of him.

Inquisitor Malachi relieved six tortured souls from their misery, reportedly feeling sympathy to men who clawed away any pieces of their skin marked with the star of Chaos, crying out for the forgiveness of the innocents they murdered in the name of their masters, they truly were disillusioned.

Incidentally, the Grey Knights came to field 23 new battle brothers, the orgins of which have been redacted. And several of the Salamanders and their founding chapters present were discovered to be attempting to hunt down and destroy the Carcharodons Astra after one of their Disillusioned brothers secreted away from _Celestial Light_ to inform the more caring astartes of the Red Tithes. Further reports on this dilemma of potential infighting bare no relation to the Heretics of Harmony.

While Disillusioning is the Heretics primary method of recruitment, they still accept Aspirants. Rather the ambitious sons of their serfs, or orphans taken from battlefields.

The only noteworthy tradition that separates their training from the norm of astartes is that each Neophyte spends a half year in each of the six Cults (see Hierarchy) with the Cult leaders noting their excellence in each Cult to determine which one fits them.

**_Hierarchy:_** As previously mentioned, the Heretics of Harmony are separated into six Cults, each separated not by skill or experience, but by personality traits.

_The Cult of Magic:_ The Cult of Magic is, as stated, the cult with the largest psyker population, though there are some psykers present in the other Cults, and even non-psykers within the Cult of Magic. The reasoning behind this is unknown.

The Cult of Magic is also always the Cult led by the Heretics equivalent of a Chapter Master, oddly refered to as the Alicorn of War. The Alicorn can be recognized as the one who, even when not a psyker, such as the current Alicorn of War, will wield a bladed war staff titled _Sparkling Twilight_.

The Cult of Magic also houses the majority of the original Word Bearers that made up the warband.

_The Cult of Loyalty:_ Contrary to it's name, the Cult of Loyalty does not bear the most devoted to the Heretics' cause. Instead, it houses repentant traitors and Disillusioned loyalists who remain loyal to the Imperial Truth but fear turning themselves in to the Imperium will see them executed before they can redeem themselves in the eyes of the Emperor.

The Cult of Loyalty never involves itself with conflicts against the Imperium but is the first of the Heretics to engage the enemies of Man.

Their leader is a Word Bearer Chaplain who seeks to make amends for disappointing the Emperor. When Malachi asked him to explain himself, he informed the Inquisitor that the Emperor **_REDACTED!!_**

_The Cult of Honesty__:_ While most of the warband is devoted to their heretical beliefs, and the Cult of Loyalty remains faithful to the Imperium and Mankind's right of dominance over the galaxy, the Cult of Honesty is comprised of Disillusioned astartes who were once barbaric in nature, and remain loyal to the Heretics only for the safety of numbers and hope for vengeance against the chapters and warbands that enslaved them and drove them mad.

Nowhere is this more evident than in the Cult of Honesy's leader, or Chieftain as he prefers.

The Chieftain of Honesty is a Disillusioned World Eater who grew up on a Barbaric world that worshipped a long abandoned Ork Gargant as the visage of a god.

Orks eventually resurfaced on the planet, as is inevitable, and the fighting between the Feral Orks and barbaric humans drew the followers of Khorne.

Now disillusioned, the Chieftain has resumed worship of the Gargant (and claims to hear the voice of his gods) and is the deadliest melee combat specialist the Heretics can field. When not fighting on the battlefield, he and his Cult have taken up the unorthodox solution of 'Ork Farming' to sate their bloodlust.

_Cult of Generosity:_ It has previously been mentioned that the Heretics of Harmony will throw themselves into harm's way to protect the innocent, none of them demonstrate this trait more than the Cult of Generosity.

The Cult of Generosity is comprised almost entirely out of Disillusioned astartes who have bathed in innocent blood and sowed the very despair they endured when they were enslaved, all of whom only refuse to die because that would not be enough to repay their blood dept.

Serving as the primary defensive unit of the Heretics of Harmony, 9 of every ten members of this Cult, including their leader, are clad in Terminator armor.

The Carcharodon who told the Salamanders of the Red Tithe was confirmed to be member of this Cult, however the Cult leader is bloodier still, An Emperor's Child who had ascended to Daemonhood before being purified by the Elements of Harmony.

_Cult of Kindness:_ Easily the most heretical of the Cults, the Cult of Kindness serves as the lead negotiators, and teaches the Heretics Neophytes a tolerance to the Witch, the Mutant, and the Alien. (see Interactions with Xenos)

Usually the last Cult on the battlefield, the Cult of Kindness prefer to negotiate comprises with their enemies, and are usually the first Heretics to deal with more restrained factions of the Imperium as well as less aggressive xenos. They also house the majority of the warband's Apothecaries.

The leader of the Cult of Kindness is a Salamander that had been previously infected with Nurgle's Rot.

_Cult of Laughter:_ While many of the Heretics were nearly shattered by the return of their humanity, the Cult of Laughter rejoices in the return of their more primal emotions and show the least discipline, but only a fool would call them fools.

On account of no one expecting an astartes to act human, it is very easy for the Cult of Laughter to take their enemies by surprise, and that is before their sorcerers come into play.

In the year 798 M41, a system wide conflict against eight factions became the home of a peculiar mystery.

A company of Space Wolves had overrun a detachment of the Cult of Laughter, 16 traitors against 90 loyalists.

However as the Space Wolves closed in, a sorcerer within the group slammed his staff into the ground, emitting a flash of light.

When the light dissipated, not only were the traitors nowhere to be found, but the Space Wolves were in the midst of equally confused Orks on a completely different planet.

Investigations revealed that another detachment of the Cult of Laughter had been surrounded by the Orks, and that worked in conjunction with their fellows...without reliable communications...on two different planets.

The leader of this enigmatic cult is a former member of the Alpha Legion who refers to himself as Pinkamina...the reason for this is unknown...even by the Cult leader.

These Cults are not reserved for the astartes, but also their mortal servants and xenos allies. (see Interactions with Xenos)

**_Interactions with Xenos:_** While most traitors tend to share the Imperium's xenophobia, the Heretics of Harmony are more than willing to speak peacefully to any aliens who wish to do the same.

_Aeldari:_ As mad as it seems, the Heretics of Harmony are willing to place trust in the deceptive Eldar.

The Eldar of a few Craftworlds have been known to interact with the Heretics, though not all interactions end pleasently.

In the year 902 M41, a Warhost of Ulthwe attempted to remove the warband from existence. While motivations behind this attack are unknown, it is known that the Heretics received reinforcements from Eldar Harlequins.

The Harlequins left the Farseer leading the warhost at the mercy of the Alicorn, who made the Witch his apprentice in the practice of their religion.

On a separate encounter, the Cult of Laughter's leader bested a Solitaire in a dance-off...while riding a skateboard.

The Cult of Kindness is also known to have tribal Eldar as their serfs, all of whom are devouted followers of Isha.

_Orks:_ Outside of the Cult of Honesty's Ork Farming, the Heretics of Harmony deal with the Greenskins in the same manner as all others.

A favoured tactic for engaging Orks is to send the Cult of Honesty to handle it. To the Imperium's shock, the Cult is reinforced by Orks from their farms, who see Honesty's Chieftain as their Warboss.

_Necrons:_ Perhaps one of the most terrifying xenos in existence, it is no surprise that the Heretics work in conjunction with the Eldar allies to keep Necron threats at bay.

In the year 930 M41, an Imperial Colonization attempt was halted by the Heretics informing the mortals of the planet in their sights being a Necron Tomb World.

The Ulthweian Farseer is noted to have been at the Alicorn's side during the encounter, to observe the effectiveness of simple explanation.

_Tau:_ In the year 754 M41, the Tau Empire encountered the Heretics of Harmony and attempted to turn them over to their 'Greater Good', but in a rare turn of events the Tau sent to confront them fell into infighting as half their number chose to defect to the Heretics' cause. With the traitor astartes reinforcing their new allies, the Tau loyaltists were forced to flee... the Heretics are considered by the Ethereal Caste as a primary threat.

_Tyranids:_ As even Necrons have come to understand the threat of Tyranids, it is no surprise that the Heretics of Harmony seek to purge them from the galaxy as well, often acting as mediums when Imperial and xenos forces must cooperate against them.

_Drukari:_ The Dark Eldar of Commorragh are by far the most hated faction in the eyes of Heretics of Harmony.

It is known to the Heretics that the Eldar's debauchery gave birth to Slaanesh, and while they are willing to help repentant Aeldari learn from their mistakes, their mad cousins are treated with no mercy, to the point that the lone recorded non-aggressive interaction between the Heretics another traitor warband was the trading of human slaves from the traitors for Dark Eldar prisoners from the Heretics.

_Unknown:_ Multiple reports have confirmed the presence of a yet unidentified alien living amongst the Heretics.

This xenos race is only ever seen at the absolute farthest points from conflict, tending to the wounded or moving supplies.

Even Inquisitor Malachi could only catch brief glances of these creatures as they tended to the recently Disillusioned, and he noted that the otherwise forthcoming Heretics were unwilling to discuss them, thus leaving his report as informative as all the others: their appearance.

A race of sentient equines of three sub-races, one winged, one horned, and one neither, bearing bright pastel colored coats and manes, and each bearing a unique brand of unknown meaning.

There was only a single recorded incident of one of these xenos being captured for study by Imperial forces, the Heretics responded in a nearly suicidal attack that halved their number.

All information gathered was destroyed, all personnel were killed, and one only needs a glance at the remains of the interrogators to confirm that their killers were Disillusioned Night Lords.

**_Threat Level:_** While not an immediate threat to Imperial citizens, their recruitment methods combined with the deceptive nature of their parent legion has a great many Inquisitors convinced that the Heretics of Harmony may prove themselves a truly devastating threat to the stability of the Imperium.

**_Current Whereabouts:_** The last reported sighting of this warband confirmed that they were seeking an alliance with the Farsight Enclaves. Their intent is believed to be the dethroning of the Ethereal Caste and the full conversion of the Tau Empire.

The only other event with possible relation to the Heretics of Harmony is the recent spontaneous psychic event that saw 1,000 Psykers of various walks of life engulfed in a one person rainbow colored Warp Storm. Any who were battling the forces of Chaos at the time of the event banished all Daemons within a 20 mile radius, and all witnesses to the phenomenon reported each Psyker saying the same prophecy.

_The Eye within the Eye has opened._

_The Tree has born it's Fruit._

_And the Mare spreads it's wings to calm the Raging Storm._

_Amicitia Magia Est._


End file.
